


Da(n)te Night

by TuonelianTerror



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Anti-Father's Day, M/M, and possessive, but these two idiots couldn't make it out the front door, it was supposed to be a date night, this meant to be full smutty instead it's feelz central, vergil gets jealous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 01:36:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19263343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TuonelianTerror/pseuds/TuonelianTerror
Summary: June 16th, Father's Day. Only recently discovering he's a father, Vergil reaches out to Nero only to constantly become shut out. A rare form of sadness washes through him when Nero neglects to call him on this day, leaving Dante to pick up the pieces of his despair. Add in some feels, decorate it with some passion, and enjoy the ride. Sometimes, some things don't always go as planned.





	Da(n)te Night

Vergil Sparda isn't a man known for emotion.

Today, however, he's clearly annoyed. It's written all over his face; the way his crystal blue eyes grow into a darker azure, the dark circles under his eyes becoming a more fierce black, the pulls and curls of his brows, and the pouts of his perfect pale lips.

Dante watches those lips as they curl under Vergil's teeth, a sure sign of a struggle.

But Vergil is good at what he does; hiding emotion. It's what he's always done best. But as he paces around the agency, his footsteps are that much more louder, and that much harder against the carpet. He accidentally kicks over an empty bottle on the floor, a small growl leaves his lips.

The air is growing more and more thin between them. All Dante can do is watch, his eyes pacing and darting across the room, from Vergil, to the pizza menu behind him, and...

the calendar over his shoulder.

He wonders why Vergil is so annoyed, then he looks at the calendar. Then it hits him.

June 16th. Father's Day.

Only recently had Vergil discovered Nero, and that he was a father. Since then, it's been awkward between him and Nero. Nero was even a bit awkward with Dante, discovering he was his uncle. Not like Dante expected anything else, but the idea of becoming a family was very high on his list.

Based on Vergil's attitude, perhaps he felt the same.

Nero hadn't called.

Dante hadn't expected anything else, after all, it's been nearly 25 years. Nero wasn't a child, he didn't need a father figure in his life, right? Not when he had Kyrie and those kids they were helping raise in the orphanage. He had his own family, he didn't need them.

He remembered when they returned from the Underworld; Nero grabbed both Dante and Vergil and pounded their heads together so hard, they passed out. All Dante could hear was incoherent screaming and shouting. A whole lot of "fuck you's" and "I don't need you in my life's."

They haven't heard from Nero since.

He slammed the door, and moved on with his life.

Vergil stopped pacing around the room, only to stare at the wall in front of him. It was scary how concentrated he could get, when he tried to keep his emotions at bay. He didn't try to call out for him, he merely left him alone to his own devices.

So..he was upset. Upset about Nero not calling him on Father's Day. Upset about Nero practically throwing him out of his life when they only just found out about each other. Granted, Vergil should have been more careful, should have understood the consequences of his actions, but dumb eighteen year olds are dumb.

And some could say that they were still dumb.

A sigh was the only sound that left Vergil's lips. It wasn't like he was going to talk to Dante. Instead, he just stared at the wall. Silently. Quietly. With clear sadness and annoyance.

"Vergil.." Dante said to himself, crossing his arms. He leaned against the wall and merely watched, his mind trying to conjure something to make him feel better. But what? Vergil didn't like earthly delights like candy or cake. Well, technically, he did, but he hid it well-taking small bites of his cake when no one was looking-no one but Dante.

Flowers? Hell no.

In actuality, all Vergil really wanted was to hear Nero's voice today. As angry as the kid was, couldn't he at least give him that?

He hated seeing Vergil so upset. It just...didn't fit him. The all powerful, all consuming god before him, reduced to a poor man. He hated it. And he was angry at Nero for turning him into this.

The sound of the phone ringing took Dante and Vergil out of their thoughts. An exhaled breath left Vergil's lips, and he ran to the phone at superhuman speed, leaving excitement in his trail.

"Hello, Devil May- oh...he's right here.."

A look of dejection appeared on Vergil's face as he handed the receiver to Dante. Dante quickly hung up. Another bill collector. He watched as Vergil slumped against his chair and looked at the picture of their mother on his desk. In front of it stood Dante's old glove, the very one Vergil cut through before his descent into Hell.

"Hey.." Dante said quietly. So quiet that it barely made a sound. Vergil looked up, the look on Dante's face was sweet and caring. Something blazing that Vergil had to look away from. Sitting at his chair, Dante chose to sit on the edge of the desk, sitting close to Vergil. "It's nothing." Vergil simply said, rising from the chair. Dante watched as Vergil stepped around the desk and towards the stair case.

"Vergil.." he said, watching as his brother slumped and walked up the stairs, into the bathroom.

The sound of the shower made for a loud echo in the agency. It didn't have to tell Dante twice what Vergil was up to, allowing the shower to cry the tears he wouldn't dare shed.

"Damn you, Nero." he growled,"could it really kill you to call Vergil? Even if just for a second?"

Shaking his head, he grabbed his red duster and left the agency, walking towards the local supermarket. If Nero wasn't going to make his day, then maybe there was something he could do.

When Vergil made his way downstairs to the main lobby, he was surprised to see that Dante was gone. It was quiet. Too quiet. He sighed. Of course, Dante would leave, too. He truly was alone today.

He thought things could be different. But after Nero screamed in his face and essentially threw him out of his life, he all but gave up on trying. And it wasn't like Vergil wasn't trying. He had so much to make up for, so many sins to right wrong. Nero was only the tip of the iceberg.

After finding out when his birthday was, he sent him a present; gunpowder for Blue Rose, a bottle of wine and a very expensive navy blue coat.

It returned to the agency as a "Return To Sender.' Vergil had no choice but to send Dante to return to the items. He even went back to Fortuna to Nero's home, even if the island city made him uncomfortable and frightened. Nero slammed the door in his face and locked it, pushing Vergil off his doorstep.

Dante would later say that Vergil hadn't left his bedroom for a week.

"Would it be so bad, to even try?" he said, running his hand down his phone, tempting to call Nero. Nero wouldn't answer, one of those girls would, they'd call for Nero, and Nero would say "Tell that asshole I'm not here."

It was clear that he had no place in Nero's life, but it didn't mean he had to like it.

Now with Dante gone, the hurt feels that much more real.

When Dante returned, he was surprised to see Vergil laying on the carpeted floor, with only a towel to cover his curled up body. He was asleep, or partially asleep, having drank the contents of a bottle of vodka empty. His hand was curled around the bottle, his other hand curling against the carpet, his nails dragging with every ragged breath he took.

Dante quickly dropped his groceries, watching as a watermelon rolled towards the couch, and ran to Vergil's side. "Vergil! Hey, Vergil!" he yelled, dropping to his knees before his brother, taking him into his arms.

There were dry tear stains on his pale cheeks, and small red circles around his eyes. "He doesn't love me.." he kept repeating over and over again. This wasn't right, this wasn't Vergil. Not the Vergil he knew. The all powerful god, reduced to a babbling baby in his arms.

He held Vergil tightly, looking into his glassy eyes. The eyes that were frozen and sucked dry. The ocean within them reduced to a small puddle. "Vergil..." it was all he could say, rocking his older brother in his arms. He pressed Vergil's face to his neck, allowing him to curl into the crook between his neck and his shoulder, and ran his hand through his hair.

"Do you think me pathetic, Dante? The older brother who's always supposed to support and protect you...and here I am crying over some bastard son.." Vergil whispered into his neck.

Those words nearly broke Dante. Instead, he straightened his back and held onto Vergil for dear life. He knew he had to be a strong tree for his broken down brother, so that he could use those roots to lift him up and bring him back to life.

"No, I don't." Dante said, closing his eyes, breathing in Vergil's sadness. No, it wasn't a normal look for his brother, to be so sad, to be drowning at the bottom of his bottle, but he'd do all he could for him. "I think...for you to feel so much...you're the strongest man I know. The strongest man I'll ever know."

"So beautiful in your sad humanity, so powerful in his true emotion..." he added, whispering the words tenderly into his hair. "Dante.." Vergil all but cried into his skin, his hot breath against his brother's nape sending a shiver down his spine.

He pulled back and leaned into the hand that had made its way to his cheek, allowing it to press against his skin. "My brother...I fought so hard, wished so hard to have you back in my life. Know that even if Nero doesn't, I appreciate you. Everything you do, everything you are. To hold you in my arms is like a dream come true, a dream that I never dared behold, but never ran away from. To be with you, so real, and to have it forever..."

Vergil looked into his eyes, his eyes so full of love and care. He then hid his face in Dante's hand and kissed the skin lovingly. "I love you.." he mouthed the words against Dante's palm, licking the words with passionate fervor.

This change of pace, change of personas wasn't one they normally had. Before Vergil's return, it was usually Dante at the bottom of his bottle, on the floor, laying in glass shards, from the mirror he broke when he couldn't bear to look at his own reflection. When despair and misery ran through him, on lonely shores without the love of his brother to guide him towards the light.

Now he needs to be the steady beacon for his brother.

He held Vergil tight, and smiled, watching as the groceries fell from the top step inside the building, all the items falling to the floor, including the card that was trapped in between olive oil and garlic cloves.

"Oh shit, not the garlic! I know you specifically asked me to get that the other day." Dante said, quickly leaving Vergil's side to grab the cloves that were about to spill out and spin onto the carpet.

He really didn't want to leave Vergil on the floor, so he leaned him against his desk and ran towards the bags, collecting the groceries and ran to the tiny kitchenette across the room.

Vergil wiped away a stray tear when he noticed a card laying on the floor. He slowly rose from the floor, having already become sober thanks to his inhuman healing factor, and walked to the card. He picked it up off the floor, running his hand through the front, fingering the letters that read "Father, it's your day."

His heart beamed and grew warm.

Dante had gotten him a Father's Day card...

With a smile, he opened the card. It was blank, except for words written by Dante. It read: "My darling Vergil. Light of my life. Put on your best clothes, tonight, I'm gonna take you for a ride."

Also inside the card was a necklace. A silver laced necklace with a dark violet gem. He knew the meaning immediately; power, nobility, devotion. It was also a mix of their favorite colors, red and blue. A meaning that they would be together forever.

As Vergil put the necklace on, he felt strong arms come across his torso. Vergil grew warm and curled into Dante's hold, leaning his back against the broad, rigid body behind him. Dante left a kiss to his temple and breathed in the contents of his warm shower from earlier.

"Dante.." Vergil said, his voice a growling rapture of love. He felt like he could melt into puddy in his brother's arms. "So, what'll it be, Verge? Will you go out with me tonight?"

"Yes. Yes..." Vergil said. "Yes."

Dante chuckled at his brother's enthusiasm, spinning him around to face him. "I can't wait." He clutched his brother's cheeks and left a teasing kiss on his lips, smiling into the kiss. To feel his brother warm and happy and smiling again, it's all Dante could have ever asked for. Of course, he was greedy, all he ever wanted was Vergil in his life, in his arms, wherever he could have him.

"Go make yourself pretty, I'll make dinner reservations." he whispered against his lips, giving his brother another kiss. Vergil replied to the kiss in kind, moaning slightly into it as he felt Dante's tongue against his.

When they parted, they had to have another, and another, until Dante leaned Vergil against his desk, kissing him over and over again, brushing his body against his.

And Vergil still was only wearing just a towel. Of which Dante had to fight with himself not to simply tear it open and apart.

"Are you saying I'm not already pretty?" Vergil growled, pawing at Dante's cheek. Dante gave a seductive chuckle and lightly nibbled on Vergil's nose. "You're the most beautiful person in any world above or below."

The two kissed again, as Vergil melted in his arms.

"And me?" Dante asked with a smile. Vergil returned his smile, but turned his nose up snobbishly. "You're ok. For a rugged beast." he replied. Dante lightly moaned and kissed his brother tenderly. Vergil's arms curled around his brother's neck as he was leaned against the desk, his heart pounding as Dante sank lower down his body.

"Can a rugged beast kiss you like this?" Dante whispered against his chest, pressing a kiss between his pectorals. Vergil bit his lip to hold back and moan when Dante's tongue slicked across the pectoral and landed on his right nipple. He pressed his lips there and left a kiss, searing enough to set his body aflame.

Dante decided to press his luck. He may have meant to call the new Italian restaurant down the road, but right now, he was having a good appetizer right here in his brother's arms. Closing his lips over his brother's nipple, he began to nibble and suck, causing Vergil to keen and moan beneath him. "Dante.." he groaned through clenched teeth.

Adding more force, Dante sucked harder, one hand grabbing Vergil's hand, linking their fingers, and his other hand lightly palming the erection that formed under the towel.

Another moan left Vergil's lips as he writhed beneath him. Dante's tongue lightly brushed the nipple and he went back down, sucking hard. He then moved on to the next nipple, as Vergil trembled beneath him.

"You like that?" he asked in between sucks.

"Yes...yes.." Vergil groaned.

"Good. You're so good, Vergil.." Dante moaned.

"If you stay being a good boy..." he added, pulling himself up from his brother's warmth, even though his body fought against it, "then you'll get more. I'm hungry for a nice bowl of spaghetti and meatballs..." then he leaned into Vergil's ear, pressing his lips there. "And maybe yours later on.." he added, bringing his hand under his towel, making a quick teasing sweep over his tight balls.

"Dante...you asshole." he groaned, watching as Dante left the room to go into the kitchenette, taking out the phone book, looking for the number to the Italian restaurant down the road.

Vergil leaned himself on his elbows, watching Dante's mouth and lips move as he spoke on the phone, wishing those lips were back on him. Back on his now reddened and hard nipples. He shivered just thinking about his wet lips on his skin.

Swallowing his pride, he leaned backwards on the desk, spreading his legs as Dante still spoke on the phone.

Then he growled.

He was flirting. Flirting with the woman on the other line of the phone!

He watched as Dante smiled and said sweet nothings onto the phone, saying that the woman sounded nice and sexy, and whatever else he was saying. Taking matters into his own hands, Vergil climbed on the desk and grasped his brother's thigh, licking a trail down the fabric.

Dante flinched.

He sucked in a breath as the woman on the other line kept talking, and he answered, trying his best not to let his voice crack as Vergil's tongue trailed higher and higher until he was right between his legs.

Then, he bit down.

Dante bit his lip and inhaled harshly, looking at his now infuriated brother. "No. Flirting. Brother." he growled, punctuating his words with a sweep of his lips over his brother's clothed cock.

"Vergil...what are you...doing?" he asked, pressing his hand against the phone so the woman wouldn't hear them. "Asserting my hold on my possessions." Vergil replied, giving the fabric another lick.

Dante trembled against the slick wet tongue, the hand against the phone digging into Vergil's silver locks. "In other words, being a jealous big brother." Dante replied with a smirk. "Alright, I'll be there soon. Thanks for all your help, gorgeous." he added into the phone, the words earning him another bite.

Hanging up the phone, Dante moaned into the touch, leaning back and allowing Vergil full access to his crotch.

"Fuck...keep this up and we won't make it.." he moaned, watching as Vergil lasciviously licked the fabric and sucked on the newly formed erection jutting up towards him.

"And I had a whole night planned out...I was going to wine and dine you, then bring you to our room and-" he added, before letting out another moan when Vergil pressed a kiss to his head.

"But maybe I can take a raincheck.." he moaned, bringing his hand to the zipper fastening his pants. "Not so fast. If you're going to flirt with the nice lady, the least you could do is go see her." Vergil said, squeezing his cock, using as leverage to rise up from the desk.

"Vergil..!" Dante yelled in surprise when he spun around and sexily removed his towel, showing off his nude body to his brother. He accentuated his cadence, slowly walking towards the staircase, running back to his room before Dante could catch up to him.

"You fucking tease..." he groaned, picking up the towel from the floor, bringing it to his nose, reveling in the scent that Vergil left there, sending a shot of lust down his groin.

Vergil smiled triumphantly as he looked at himself in his mirror in his bedroom. The door was locked, in case Dante might barge in-then again, he was the second most powerful demon-human hybrid on earth, and he could break the door if he wanted to, but where's the fun in that. Not to mention the cost of repair or replacement.

He smoothed his silver hair back, flexing the collar of his buttoned down black dress shirt, smoothing it down, palming across his well-defined chest. His jeans were tight, accenting his flawless curves and tight bottom. Applying cologne to his neck, wrists and chest, he looked at himself in the mirror again, licking his lips.

He wanted to look sexy for Dante. He wanted to knock him off his feet.

Of course, Vergil could wear a potato sack and Dante would still rail him against the wall, but he wanted to seduce him first. Tease him, after all, it was what he deserved.

Leaving the first two buttons open, he placed his new necklace over the shirt, looking over at the red tie against his bed-post.

Dante's tie. The one Vergil pulled as he dragged his brother to his bed two nights ago. Dante came to him wearing nothing but the tie and a pair of black socks, and he held on to that tie as he was fucked senseless. In parting, Dante left the tie on his bed-post and walked nakedly back to his bedroom.

Another tease.

It was what the brothers lived for. While they would rather wake up in each other's arms the next morning, there was something arousing about leaving overnight and leaving something behind, with the promise to come back the next night to retrieve it.

With Father's Day between them, they broke the tandem that they had, and it only further aroused the two. And frustrated them, too. Dante believed that Nero would call, or at least hoped he would, so he didn't want to leave Vergil all fucked out should the kid decide to spend time with them.

He smirked and put the tie on, the fabric still imbued with his brother's scent. He was sexy, he thought. One look at him, and Vergil might find himself swept up in his brother's arms and fucked against the wall before they could even make it downstairs.

"Better meet him in the doorway, then." he said to himself, grasping a pair of glasses for extra seduction. He quickly made his way down the steps and towards the door, his hand on the knob, when a hand grasped his wrist.

"Where are you going, baby? I said I wanted to take you for a ride."

Vergil turned to see Dante behind him, smirking, his eyes locked on his first, then to his tie around Vergil's neck.

"That's my tie...and those glasses...oh Vergil..you look so fucking hot right now.." he said, breathing the words into his brother's neck. "Dante.." he growled, looking at his brother's attire.

Dante was dressed head to toe in leather. A red leather jacket over a white dress shirt, black leather pants with the first button undone. The first two buttons of his dress shirt were also undone, showing off the chest hair that Vergil couldn't keep his eyes off of.

He was also wearing Vergil's gloves. The ones he left in his bedroom two nights ago.

His hair was nearly combed and brushed, his facial hair nearly trimmed, and Vergil quickly grasped at his beard, running his hands down it.

And red chaps. Dante was wearing red fucking chaps...

"Dante.." Vergil breathed. "Shhh...kiss me, Vergil." Dante whispered, and quickly, he accepted his request. Dante kissed back tenderly, reveling in the taste of his brother on his lips, and the scent of him and his cologne in his air.

It was driving him mad.

They kissed in the doorway again and again, locking themselves in each other's arms, when Dante lifted him off the floor. "Fuck it, I need you now, Verge." he moaned, kissing him again. "Yes..." Vergil replied, kissing him back. "Let's go upstairs." Dante said, pulling back, looking into his eyes.

"But what about the reservation...?" Vergil asked. "Think nothing of it. I only want you.." Dante breathed against his lips, kissing him again. Vergil kissed him back, and when he pulled back, Dante pulled him back into another kiss. He grabbed a bottle of wine and kept his eyes on Vergil as they went up the stairs and towards his bedroom.

When they entered, Vergil looked down at the trail of flower petals on the floor, a trail leading to the bed. "What's this for?" he asked. "My plan of wining and dining you, then bringing you back here." Dante replied, placing Vergil on his bed.

The bed smelled like Dante, and Vergil felt his heart soar.

"Vergil.." Dante moaned, climbing on the bed, on top of his brother. The bed creaked with their combined weight, and Vergil's heart skipped a beat when Dante tilted his head, bringing his lips to his. He placed his hand under Vergil's chin and brought his lips towards his, kissing him sweetly.

Vergil reveled in his brother's kiss, kissing him back, pressing his face to his, holding him close. In his arms, with his touch, he could forget about his episode earlier in the day, crying over a son who didn't love him, a son who didn't want him, and be within a brother who both loved and wanted him.

The two pressed their noses together, and kissed again, with Dante's hand on his cheek, leaning him back to his lips. "I love you, Vergil." Dante whispered against his lips, kissing him again. "And I you, my love." Vergil whispered back, kissing Dante.

Their tongues danced within their searing kiss, and Dante's hands made their way to Vergil's dress shirt.

Slowly, he opened the buttons one by one, while Vergil reached for Dante's tie around his neck. "Leave it on..." Dante whispered as he kissed his way down to his brother's neck. Vergil moaned sweetly as Dante's wet lips pressed against his neck, and he lifted his neck to accommodate his kisses.

"I only flirted with that woman to get us a good table, the one above everyone, with the best view of the city during sunset. But I don't need that...no, you're the best view in the city, baby. And it's all mine." he said in between kisses, adding tender licks against his flesh.

Vergil shivered under his touch, and felt his finger's twitch as he grasped his brother's hair. "I can't wait to get all this off of you. I wanna fuck you so good tonight.." Dante breathed against him, sending another shiver down his spine.

"Dante.." Vergil breathed, watching as Dante finished unbuttoning his shirt, removing it, and tossing it towards the chair across from the bed. With his chest exposed, Dante leaned down his body, licking a trail down to his navel. His eyes locked on Vergil's watching him tremble beneath him, he kissed a trail back up his chest and bit on a nipple. "Dante!" Vergil exclaimed, clenching his teeth to hold back a moan.

He kissed down his trembling stomach again, licking his abdomen, when Vergil asked, "But...you didn't pay for the table, did you?" Dante laughed. "That's why I was flirting. Getting us a free meal. But don't worry...lie back and enjoy...tonight is your night."

"Perhaps I'm not fit to celebrate this night.." Vergil said, his voice dripping in a low protest and disappointment. Dante smiled at him and moved up to kiss his lips. "You are. We can celebrate every night, celebrate every night that we get to be together. Because honestly, it's a miracle that you'e here. That we're together. Not that I expected anything else. That, no matter what, I'd fall into your arms, and you'd hold me in yours, just as we were meant to be."

"Just as we were meant to be..." Vergil repeated, returning his kiss. "There's nowhere else I'd rather be. Hell was no paradise, and neither is heaven. Mine is right here."

"Now we're just being cheesy dorks...but why don't you romance me some more, brother?" Dante said, leaving another kiss on his brother's lips before being turned onto his back.

And really, this was the worst position they could be in. Giving all the power to Vergil, a man who perused power his entire life, and tripping, falling into it, there wasn't anywhere he'd rather be. Vergil grasped Dante's chin and pulled him towards him, his eyes darkened in deep lust. The sight nearly took Dante's breath away, had he not been quickly kissed by his brother.

It was a slow, deep, tender kiss, one that left Dante deep into bliss, grasping the sheets below him, and sending a fire down his entire body. "Fuck yeah." Dante said with a smile, then Vergil all but devoured his lips. "Such a naughty mouth you have, little brother. Maybe I should put it to good use.." he said in between kisses, wrapping his hands around Dante's neck. He let out a little seductive growl, and bent backwards, leaning down on the mattress, pulling Dante towards his clothed cock.

"Verge, isn't it better if I take off-"

"Hmm..." Vergil all but moaned, pulling Dante down, down towards his clothed cock, until his nose hit soft fabric. Despite the jeans being so tight, they were worn in, form fitted against Vergil's perfect thighs and ass.

Vergil was bare at the top save for Dante's tie and a pair of glasses, of which became fogged when Dante left an open mouthed kiss at his crotch. He nudged his erection with his nose, taking in the primal scent of sex, foreplay be damned. Vergil spread his legs and fingered the tie around his neck as his erection formed around Dante's questing lips.

"Make it good, little brother.." he sweetly moaned, licking his lips as he all but pressed his cock right into Dante's face. "Yeah, I'll like it better if the jeans were off, though." he said, slightly groaning when Vergil's crotch slapped against his nose. "But where's the fun in that? Use your imagination.." Vergil said with a smirk, pushing up his glasses.

"Fuck, you're so hot, Vergil..." Dante moaned against his jeans, nibbling and sucking on his erection. "Hm...you're right, it is getting rather hot in here, do you have an air conditioner, or would that rise up your electric bill?" Vergil asked, looking at his nails. "If you'd take your clothes off, you'd feel better, ya know." Dante said, breathing against his brother's jeans.

"Or you could open a window...then again...I like the scent of decadent sex in the room.."

Then he grasped Dante by his hair and made him look into his lusty eyes.

"...I don't like to share it."

"Your scent, your sex is mine, and it's not for sale." he added. "Wasn't planning on letting anyone else have it anyway." Dante said, leaning into Vergil's touch. "Good. It's mine. All of you is mine." Vergil said, pulling harder.

Vergil sure was possessive over Dante...but it was that possessiveness that he adored. A sense of belonging. Belonging to his twin in a way that brothers didn't do, but they were far beyond that point, swept up by the temptations of love and lust by the time they even knew what love was. To feel his possessiveness, to be number one in his brother's life, it's like a dream come true.

More than power, more than anything. He was Vergil's, body and soul.

"All of me is yours...always. Forever." Dante breathed. "Hmm...forever...yes...into eternity and until eternity ends...I will share every day with you. With your love, with your laughter, with you." Vergil said, pulling Dante close, and into a kiss.

Dante felt his body swell with love, returning his brother's kiss. "Eternity isn't long enough...I never want to be apart from you..." he said in between kisses. "You'll never be. Nothing will ever tear us apart. I know that now.." Vergil replied, in between kisses, holding Dante against his shoulder.

The two looked into each other's eyes, love radiating from the small space between them. Vergil's hand caressed Dante's cheek, the sting of his facial hair sending shivers down his body. "To hold true power and beauty in my hands...this is where my journey brought me. Like a full circle. The love I held then, the same love I hold now."

Dante turned his head to kiss Vergil's palm, leaving a teasing lick, smirking as the hand twitched in his hot breath. "Why don't we ditch the sappy shit and get right to fucking, huh?" he asked, nibbling his brother's palm.

Vergil chuckled. "So impatient...one of the many things I adore in you. Perhaps I am just as such...wanting you inside me. Pulling and tearing at your skin as you impale me with your cock." his words were laced with seduction, sending fire down Dante's cock.

"My moans echoing off your walls, the sounds of our heavy breathing and the bed creaking beneath us as we avow our love to the gods above and below us..." he chuckled again, just the words bringing Dante to his knees.

Maybe it was his tone of voice, that drippy smooth voice intended for the night, or maybe just his very existence was designed to arouse and drive his brother mad. He looked into Dante's eyes and brought him in for another kiss. "Be it my words that unhinge you, it's your kiss that does me in, brother."

"Always happy to oblige.." Dante breathed, returning the kiss, enjoying the taste lingering on his brother's lips, chasing that taste again as he leaned in for another kiss.

They fell to the bed, locked in an embrace as they kissed again and again, chasing each other's tastes, rubbing their bodies all over each other. "Remove those ridiculous chaps, Dante.." Vergil said, pulling back from Dante's lips. "Not until you kiss me again." Dante said. Vergil indulged in his brother's request, kissing him again, when Dante's hand made their way to the button on his chaps.

"You don't like these? You insult me, brother." Dante said. "Did you really want to go out in these?" Vergil asked. Somewhere in that fit of passion earlier, Dante took off Vergil's gloves and left them on his nightstand drawer, but he kept the rest of his clothes on, including those chaps.

Absurd chaps.

"Yeah, I was going to." Dante confessed. Vergil laughed out loud. "Well...I suppose they're not all that bad. They do accentuate your best assets." "Assets...indeed." Dante said with a wide, lewd grin, shaking his ass at his brother. "You pervert.." Vergil said, mimicking his grin, kissing Dante once more.

He once again chased his brother's taste on his tongue, letting their tongues dance in each other's mouths, sucking the delicious flavor of roses and gunpowder, feeling it swell inside him.

"You're delectable, Dante.." Vergil groaned in between kisses. "As are you...like...pizza." Dante said with a grin.

"Disgusting...how dare you compare me to...and look what you did, you killed my boner.." Vergil said with a frown. Dante laughed and said,"Well, I can always get you another one..." "I don't doubt that.." Vergil said, jokingly rolling his eyes. Dante then rose from Vergil's body and slowly dropped his chaps to the floor.

He empathized his movements by shaking his hips and ass as the chaps fell to the floor in a thud. Vergil followed those sinful hips wishing he'd hurry up with removing the rest of his clothes.

With the chaps gone, Dante returned to Vergil's body and brought his face to his, kissing him again. His tongue poked his lips, asking for entrance, which Vergil enthusiastically granted.

"Dante.." Vergil moaned, returning his kiss with fervor, as Dante began to grind on him. "So good...brother..." Dante moaned, when their clothed cocks touched. "Harder.." Vergil growled, lifting his hips to pound and grind against his brother's. "Oh Vergil...fuck yeah.." Dante moaned as sensations ran down his body, lighting a fire within him.

As he ground harder against his brother, he lifted his arms to rip his shirt off. The sound of fabric ripping caught Vergil's attention, and he smirked. "Leave it to you to be so uncouth, Dante." he said, watching as the fabric fell to the floor.

"Mmmm.." he moaned when Dante returned to him in his rugged, manly, hairy glory. "Dante...you're so..." Vergil moaned, running his hands down his broad chest, running his finger nails through his chest hair. "Hot?" Dante finished for him with a wink. "Hot...sexy...alluring...sensual.." Vergil said, accenting every word with a pull of Dante's chest hair.

"And all mine.." he added. "The gods bless me every day and every night that I get to bed such a stud.." he closed his eyes and moaned, touching his brother's skin, his blazing fingertips touching his abs and back to his hairy chest. He couldn't believe his eyes every time they were like this. That such a divine being was between the sheets with him, loving him, fucking him, sending him to both heaven and hell with each pleasurable thrust, each loving touch.

"Vergil.." Dante moaned, grinding against him again, moving slowly, letting Vergil feel every thrust, every grind. "Vergil...Vergil.." he moaned with desperation. "Hurry and get naked. I want to ride you.."

Generally one for patience, Vergil could hardly wait to get naked himself, just so he can get down to what he aches for. Though he deemed himself better at control, he couldn't deny his want for his brother, like a fire, a flame inside that refused to die out. A cure for his itch, in the form of a toe-curling orgasm or ten.

"If little brother asks, who am I to decline such a request. Besides, I want you, too." Vergil said, licking his lips as he moved his hand to his waist, undoing his button and zipper. Dante watched as Vergil opened his fly, his heart skipping a beat, his mouth watering as he noticed that Vergil was not wearing underwear.

"Vergil Sparda..you naughty boy...you were going out without underwear.." Dante said, his voice low with lust. "Maybe the idea of public sex enticed me.." Vergil confessed with a blush spreading out on his face. Though his voice was dripped with sarcasm, Dante knew better. "You kinky fuck." he said with a laugh,"lemme guess, were you going to blow me under the table too? While I ate my spaghetti and meatballs?"

"I was going to have your balls..." Vergil said, indulging Dante in a little kinky back and forth.

Dante blushed, and groaned as a shot of lust flew down to his cock. "Fuck man...that would have been so hot.."

Vergil licked his lips, and Dante brought his hands to his fly, undoing it quickly. "How about you blow me now?" Vergil leaned up from the bed, grasping Dante's spread pants, pulling them down further and further, until Dante kicked them off. He did the same to his underpants, kissing the exposed skin as soon as it came into view.

Dante nearly choked.

"Dante.." Vergil whispered, breathing in the musky, sweaty scent of his brother's sex. "Dante..." he moaned, mouth watering in anticipation. He placed his hand behind his brother's neck, pulling his face towards his crotch, the scent of his sex growing stronger. He began to grind against his brother's face, as Vergil held on to his hips, pre-come smearing on to his nose, cheeks and lips.

"Oh Vergil..." Dante moaned, throwing his head back, grinding faster, as he began to fuck his face. The smell of his sex further aroused Vergil, and he pressed himself closer to his skin, sticking out his tongue to get a taste of his brother's thrashing cock, moaning each time Dante's balls slapped against his chin.

"Vergil...I want you.." Dante moaned, his words barely coherent with his fast movements. "Suck me...please brother...suck my dick...suck me off.."

"Just like you to beg like a wanton whore..." Vergil moaned, grasping his brother's cock, halting his movements. His cock twitched in his hand, and Dante whined.

"Be gentle now, little brother. Lie back and let me taste you.." Vergil said, gently pushing Dante to his knees, and then pushing him back to his pillows. He then stalked over him, slowly, letting his rock hard dick brush against his thighs, his crotch, his chest as he gave him a light kiss, then began his journey southward.

"I always like this part." Vergil said with a smile, as he palmed Dante's cock. Hard as steel, and so searing hot. He spit into his hand for extra measure, and grasped his cock.

Dante screamed.

Vergil looked into his eyes as he began to stroke. First, it was slow, maddening, damning, and it took all the strength in the heavens to not thrust into that hand. His foreskin was slick with precome and Vergil's spit, making the pull easier, something Dante was grateful for.

He picked up the pace.

Stroking harder, jerking him in his hand, watching the steady beads pour from his reddening head. "Vergil...please..." Dante gave a whining moan. "Shh..." Vergil said, leaning down to lick the precome clean. Dante stiffened, biting his lip as a sensation like no other ran down his body.

Vergil reveled in it. Of all the fine delicacies he ever indulged in, the taste of his brother's cock was highest on his list. He closed his mouth over the leaking head, taking small and loving sucks, watching Dante fall apart on his tongue.

Dante thrashed below him, crying out his name in passion as Vergil sunk lower, taking more of his cock in his mouth. It seemed Vergil had no gag reflex-after all this was something they did often-and he sunk all the way down, devouring his brother in one fell swoop.

He felt his like his eyes would roll in the back of his head, a clean sheet of sweat over his broad muscled body, throwing his head back, spreading his legs open to better accommodate his older brother. "Yes...Vergil...oh god...yes...suck me.."

Vergil sunk all the way down until his nose brushed against a thick patch of sliver hair, and he moaned into the sensation. Taking the entire whole of his brother's cock, the taste was exquisite. Each drive of his mouth back and forth drove Vergil more insane, more wanting of his brother's flavor.

"Fuck...yes...Vergil..." Dante cried, lifting his hips to grind and fuck into his brother's mouth. Vergil allowed it and sucked harder, keeping his eyes locked on Dante's, a surge of lust rushing through his body. He grasped Vergi's locks, pulling and tearing as he sucked harder and faster, his plush lips setting his body aflame. "You're delicious.." Vergil said with a smile. Or as much as smile he could give with his mouth full of cock.

He slowed his sucks down, pulling his lips up to suck at the head, drinking in the taste, as Dante whined beneath him. He stuck out his tongue, lasciviously licking down the underside of his dick, breathing in his scent, the succulent taste and scent of his sex.

"Vergil..." Dante whined again, throwing his head back when Vergil's finger tips brushed against his rim. His body jolted with the touch, distracting Dante enough for Vergil to close his eyes and return to his cock. He closed his mouth over the head and slid down slowly, timing his suck with an insertion of a finger into his brother's hole.

Dante screamed again, his whole body turning into jelly from his brother's ministrations. He knew he wouldn't last long, Vergil must have known, too, because he thrust in another finger, sucking harder and faster, thrusting his fingers faster in and out of his leaking hole, his sweat and precome making the slide easier.

"Not yet..." Vergil said, his voice taking on a cold and seductive tone. He stopped sucking, stopped curling and scissoring his fingers, earning a whimper from Dante as he felt the emptiness of his brother's fingers when they pulled out. "Easy, Dante...you'll come when I tell you to." he said, grasping the head of his leaking cock, smearing the precome on his palm.

With a scandalous smirk, he licked his hand clean, a jolt that went to both of their dicks.

"Let me eat you out, my darling brother.." his voice had taken an erotic, sultry tone, Dante nearly came on the spot, had Vergil not squeezed his head with all his might. "Vergil.." Dante said.

Vergil wasn't normally this sexy with him, something must have sparked in his mind, in his body to cause this. Not that Dante minded it. Seeing Vergil give in to his carnal desires was so hot, so...wicked and sinful...

Dante smiled and leaned back against the pillows, allowing Vergil to spread his legs open and get him into position. "Bon appetite.." he said, moaning the last syllables as Vergil went down, spread his ass and gave a testing lick against his wet hole.

"Little brother.." Vergil moaned, spreading Dante higher, showing off his pink and leaky hole. He looked at it with a lecherous grin and dove in. Dante thrashed back, pounding the headboard behind him, grasping it as Vergil's tongue swirled around his rim. Vergil closed his eyes and breathed in his brother's musky scent of sweat and sex, tasting the spice of his brother's most depraved and hallowed spot.

Dante's cries could be heard from down the road, around the corner, anywhere, when Vergil spread his hole and plunged his tongue inside. Dante kicked his legs out, shaking and trembling, crying out his brother's name with each amoral curl of his tongue.

His tongue poked and prodded, curling, seeking out the spot that would make his brother crash. "So good..oh god...Vergil...Verge..!"

To Dante's surprise, and to his sadness, just as he was reaching to the greatest heights, Vergil pulled his wet tongue out, and slapped his brother's ass.

"Turn over, little brother."

Dante obeyed immediately, eager to get Vergil back inside him. With Dante on his hands and knees, Vergil crawled behind him and went right back to work, spreading him open, and eating him out.

Dante clutched the bedsheets beneath him, ripping and tearing the fabric as Vergil's tongue entwined inside him, searching, seeking, tasting, eating. A taste so salacious, so scandalous, so carnal. The very essence of Dante invading his senses, driving him crazy with lust, with need, to please his brother and to pleasure himself.

He thrust his tongue inside and out, slowly, then quickly, then slow again, changing the pace with each thrust, as Dante howled underneath him. He ached to touch himself, but Vergil slapped his hand away, holding it down against the mattress.

"Oh god...Vergil...please...I wanna...I wanna come.."

Dante's body quivered under his brother's touch, dipping his back, allowing Vergil to spread him wider, licking him faster, thrusting his tongue in harder. His eyes locked on his target, his brother's moistened hole, as he slowed down his thrusts, allowing Dante to ride him.

"I'm close...Vergil...so close..." he moaned,"please make me come.."

"Come.." Vergil commanded in a wintry tone as he pulled back slightly to allow him to speak, then plunged back in, reaching around to grab at his cock.

Dante's cry was shattering. His body thrashed beneath him, convulsing around his tongue as he came. Vergil caressed Dante's dick, stroking, milking him through it, as splashes and splashes of white stained his fingers, down his wrist and onto the bed-sheets.

Vergil flicked his tongue faster as Dante came, tasting his essence, riding his ass through his thunderous orgasm. The shock was electric, and Vergil felt it pulse through his body.

"Gods above..." he moaned, pulling back, releasing Dante as he fell face first onto his pillow.

His body still quivered, little tremors in the aftermath, as he turned over and looked at Vergil in a haze of lust. "Brother.." Vergil quietly whispered, brushing his hair back. "Your glasses broke.." Dante said, his throat hot, voice hoarse from screaming his brother's name as pleasure surged through his body. Vergil smirked, removing the now broken spectacles from his face, placing them on the nightstand next to his gloves.

"How did I ever get so lucky.." Dante said, gazing at his brother with a smile. He ran his hand down across his cheek, feeling the realness of his flesh. He could have this every day. For the rest of his life. Fate had granted him his brother back, despite all the shared sins between them; the gods still deemed them worthy of each other.

"How did I..?" Vergil asked. He leaned down to kiss Dante with ardent love and lust, stroking his hair gently. Dante kissed him back, chasing the impure taste of himself on his brother's lips and tongue.

"No matter, I'm not thinking too hard about that when you can eat my ass the way you did.." he said, kissing him again. Vergil blushed and tried to look away, when Dante pulled him back towards him and stuck his tongue between his lips, tasting himself again.

The two embraced, Vergil curling into his warm hold, curling into the crook of his neck, sinking deeper and deeper into Dante's kiss, Dante's love. As they kissed, Dante reached towards the nightstand, opening the drawer, rummaging through, until he got the product of his desire.

With Vergil distracted, Dante smiled into the kiss and grabbed his hand, placing a ring on his finger.

The cold metal caused Vergil to gasp away from the kiss, his face flushing the deepest red he ever wore. "D-Dante..what...w-what is this?" he asked. "You know.." Dante said, sliding away from underneath Vergil. "Wait.." Vergil said. "Shh.." Dante said, his voice dripping with love and seduction as he slid off the bed, to fall onto one knee.

"Vergil... I love you...love you...forever."

Vergil could only look at him with shock and surprise. Was Dante really about to?

"Marry me, Vergil...please. Will you marry me? Will you have me and hold me until eternity ends?"

"You...absolute idiot...we're already together...we're.." Vergil all but shouted, allowing his anger to cloud his embarrassment. "I know. I know these human rituals are beyond us, but I wanted to do something romantic like this. Make us official. Put a ring on my man and make us eternal." Dante said. "We're already eternal, I already swore to stay by your side..." Vergil said.

As his heart swelled and he soared, falling and crashing into Dante's love.

"Yes.." he said, pulling Dante close, kissing him. "I'll indulge you just this once. Let's get married."

Dante smiled and lay on his side, pulling Vergil close, watching as he looked at the ring in curiosity. "Did you have this planned?" he asked. "I was going to propose after dinner, actually. I don't know.." he looked away sheepishly. "I mean...we're half demon...we're brothers...marriage really isn't a thing so much as mating, but...and well...it wasn't like I was really planning a good time to do it. I guess, I just saw you so upset earlier and thought to do something about it. Like, yeah, we're already brothers. Lovers, what have you...but calling you my husband has a nice...ring to it."

"Your husband..." Vergil said, looking at the ring again. A silver band, designed like a snake, the tail going into the mouth, an ouroboros, the weight and significance not passing Vergil's mind. "The beginning and the end, the Alpha and the Omega, of wholeness, of infinity and eternity."

"Your husband.." he repeated again, until the word became the sweetest spice on his lips. "My husband.." Vergil said, warmth blooming in his heart as Dante looked deeply into his eyes.

"And an eternity of me loving you."

The two kissed and entwined their fingers together.

"Happy Father's Day, Vergil.." he whispered to his lips, kissing him again. A smile spread across Vergil's lips, looking upon Dante's still debauched self, pushing him down to his back.

"I'm not finished ravaging you yet, my dear fiance. Now lie back and let big brother fuck you."

**Author's Note:**

> as you can tell, all my titles are just bad puns. What a marathon. Hope you enjoy this work. It was fun as hell to write!


End file.
